


Give and Take

by nochick_fics



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 18:19:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11697237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nochick_fics/pseuds/nochick_fics
Summary: Ed has had enough of Roy's bossy ways.





	Give and Take

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2011 for Help Japan on LJ, for irishmoon7. Seme Ed.

There were times when Ed would look at Roy and feel like the luckiest guy in the world.  
  
There were also times when Ed would look at Roy and feel an overwhelming urge to punch him square in the face.  
  
Like right about now.  
  
Such was the way things had always been between them, the seemingly endless back and forth and love and hate, and Ed was a fool to believe, even for a second, that the added element of fucking would have affected that. The relationship proper had started simply enough, with a heated debate behind the closed door of Roy’s office evolving into Ed being splayed across Roy’s desk, his legs spread wide, his cock in Roy’s mouth, his fingers desperately clutching at clumps of black hair, and his head thrown back as he tried to remember all of the reasons that screaming was  _not_  such a good idea, given the delicateness of the situation. And they had both taken this new turn in stride, surprisingly enough; it had seemed like a rather natural progression of sorts considering their history together. But aside from the fact that Ed was now being penetrated on a regular basis, precious little else had changed.   
  
In other words, Roy was still an arrogant, controlling prick.  
  
Oh sure, there were moments when he wasn’t focused solely on being such a pain in the ass. Actually, when Roy wasn’t too busy ruling the universe and everything in it, he was a wonderful significant other. He made Ed laugh; they laughed together a lot, which was nice. And, being someone for whom eating was essential, Ed was always appreciative of the times Roy would cook for him. He was quite the selfless and attentive lover, to boot. Ed never lacked for an orgasm. Ever. But Ed’s favorite moments, the moments that made Roy’s more annoying attributes tolerable--to a point--were the moments they spent curled up on the floor or the couch or the bed while they talked. Or rather, while Ed talked and Roy listened, interrupting only with the appropriate “mm-hms” as he absentmindedly played with Ed’s hair or traced the sensitive path of skin alongside his automail or massaged his neck and/or back (having given up on massaging Ed’s right foot after the ticklish teen almost kicked him in the face). All of these things made Ed feel appreciated and treasured and, dare he say, loved.   
  
However, the biggest problem Ed faced with having sex with his superior officer was that Roy often… oh, who was Ed kidding? Roy  _always_  acted the part, even outside of the office. Roy was so used to being the alpha male in any given situation that the idea of equality was lost on him in a non-military setting. He had the final say, the  _only_  say, in every aspect of their relationship, from the wheres and whens of their time together right down to how they would fuck. Every single thing was Roy’s call, and it agitated Ed to no end. But any attempts at broaching the subject ended as they had since day one--with empty promises and a good hard romp in the sack. Not that Ed was opposed to the latter, not at all, but he finally,  _finally_ , had his fill of the former:  
  
“I don’t know how much longer I can do this, Roy.”  
  
Roy leaned back into the couch and watched the teen stalk to and fro across the living room, his contemplative eyes trying to gauge the extent of Ed’s irritation. After a moment of careful consideration, he quietly asked, “Are you breaking up with me?”  
  
Ed stopped pacing and looked at Roy, and in spite of the seriousness of the situation, he felt a brief urge to laugh at the older man’s expression, which was a rightful mask of concern… with a touch of disbelief that was indicative of the hubris known only by those for whom everything and every _one_  was a given. Because no one in their right mind would cast aside the gift that was Roy Mustang, would they? The very idea defied the laws of existence itself.  
  
With a sigh and a shake of the head, Ed sat down beside Roy. “I don’t want to,” he started, ducking his head and watching his fingers weave through Roy’s of their own volition. It couldn’t be helped; the man was like a fucking magnet. “But I’m tired of being treated like some sort of subordinate. I mean, I know I’m your subordinate out there, but  _here_ , when it’s just you and me, you still act like you’re in charge. You always say you’ll stop but you keep doing it.”  
  
“Ed, I think you’re blowing this out of proportion somewhat,” Roy said, not without a hint of defensiveness. “Just because I make suggestions--”  
  
“Suggestions?” Ed blinked at Roy. “ _Telling_  me when I’m coming over,  _telling_  me when I’m spending the night,  _telling_  me what movie we’re going to watch,  _telling_  me what I’ll be eating,  _telling_  me how you’re going to fuck me… those aren’t suggestions, Roy. It’s you being a… bossy jerk.”  
  
His gaze fell back to their hands as he waited out the silence that befell the room. He had called Roy worse over the years, much worse, but he still couldn’t help but feel as if he had spoken a little too harshly. Not that he didn’t believe he was in the right, but still.   
  
Seconds stretched achingly into a full minute, during which Ed’s mind seesawed, trying to think of something else to say then chiding himself for doing so. Of course he didn’t want to lose Roy, and there were probably hundreds of people who would eagerly allow themselves to be led around by someone like him, as Ed had allowed himself, though not without much complaining. And while Ed was younger and, for all of his experiences, less mature in some ways (not to mention shorter), it was no good if Roy could not view him as an equal. He loved being with Roy, he just plain loved  _Roy_ , but if they weren’t on par, if Roy did not think him a man, then there was no point in trying to move forward. Ed had his pride, too, such as it was.  
  
He heard Roy take a breath and steeled himself as best he could as he waited for the man’s response. And because, deep down, he was expecting the worst, he was thrown completely off guard, not only by the words that were spoken, but also the sincerity with which they were spoken.   
  
“You’re right. I’m sorry.”  
  
Ed exhaled sharply--when did he start holding his breath?--and met Roy’s eyes once again.   
  
“Force of habit, I suppose,” Roy continued, offering him a small, somewhat sheepish smile. “I’m not trying to be a… bossy jerk. Not on purpose.”  
  
“I know.” Ed tightened his hold on Roy’s hand, his calm expression belying the elation he felt because it seemed as if his point was finally sinking in after countless previous attempts. “But you have  _got_  to let me start calling some of the shots.”  
  
“Okay,” Roy said, nodding in agreement.  
  
“Let me decide when we’re going to get together.”  
  
“Okay.”  
  
“Let me decide what we’re going to do.”  
  
“Okay.”  
  
“Let me fuck you.”  
  
“…Oh.”  
  
Ed glared daggers at Roy. “Oh?”  
  
“I don’t have a problem with it,” Roy said quickly, eager to avoid more of Ed’s wrath. “I just… it just… never occurred to me… that you wanted to do that.”  
  
“Well, I do.”  
  
“…Okay.” Roy shifted uncomfortably in his seat and Ed wasn’t sure if he was more miffed or amused by the gesture. Was the man’s ego so huge that he honestly never considered the possibility of being on the receiving end for once in his life?  
  
The answer was obviously, resoundingly,  _yes_.  
  
But not for long.  
  
Without relinquishing Roy’s hand, Ed stood up. Roy frowned briefly in confusion before understanding flooded his face, bringing with it a look akin to horror.   
  
“Now?” he asked.  
  
“Oh yeah,” Ed replied, his lips curving into a wicked smile.  _“Right now.”_  
  
*****  
  
It would never get old, the mind-numbing sensation of sliding and grinding against Roy’s naked body. Even if there was such a thing as heaven, Ed was hard-pressed to think of a way that it was better than this. And speaking of hard-pressed, there was indeed something hard, delightfully hard, pressing against him as he blanketed Roy and smothered him in a series of licks and nibbles and kisses. For all of the older man’s hesitation, he didn’t seem the least bit opposed to the way things were playing out, although Ed could sense that he was holding back, trying not to flip him over and take charge. For someone who hadn’t the slightest clue about the concept of submission, it was a start.  
  
Ed began a slow, teasing journey down Roy’s body, his lips and tongue grazing every inch of skin along the way. He took Roy’s left nipple into his mouth and rubbed a cool automail digit against the right, and while he couldn’t feel what was happening there, he imagined it hardening beneath his touch in the same way that its twin hardened in his mouth. What he  _could_  feel, however, was the increased rise and fall of his lover’s chest as well as the impatient twitch of the cock that begged for some of the same. Roy wanted him; this, too, would never get old.  
  
He made his way past the smooth, pale expanse of Roy’s stomach and settled himself on his knees between open legs, and he did not believe that there existed a lovelier sight than Roy’s cock, full and flush against his stomach amidst a thin brush of dark hair. Ed closed his eyes and took Roy into his mouth, and he was immediately rewarded with a low, shuddering moan; Roy was a man of little noise during sex and to inspire it was a compliment of epic proportions. He proceeded to suck him with his usual vigor, savoring the smell and taste of him, and ignoring the irony of his own swelling ego as Roy’s hand came to rest on top of his head, his hips bucking frantically beneath him, and his cock all but assaulting the inviting heat of his mouth. But just as things were getting good, Roy suddenly pushed him away.  
  
“I’m not going to last if you keep doing that.” His voice, already sexy in its own right, had taken on a rather hoarse quality. He reached over to the nightstand and pulled open a drawer, and fumbled around until he found what he was looking for. “Here.”  
  
With his lips still tingling from the friction of being wrapped around Roy’s cock, Ed took the proffered bottle of lube. He opened it and poured some onto the fingertips of his left hand; it was cool to the touch and smelled like cherries--Roy’s choice. Ed would choose differently next time. He slid his fingers between Roy’s cheeks and rubbed them along the tight entrance that had known no intrusion until now. He took a deep breath and eased one finger in, studying Roy carefully as the slender digit was enveloped in an unbelievable warmth. Roy’s eyes remained shut, his face more or less calm as Ed slowly worked in another.   
  
Ed fingered him gently, twisting and turning and scissoring him open. Roy offered up no more encouraging sounds, but when his hips rose from the mattress, snapping upward to meet the plundering descent of Ed’s fingers, Ed knew that he must have been doing something right. A little lube, a lot of concentration, and a couple of painstaking minutes later, he was three fingers deep, and how he hadn’t blown his load all over the bed by that point was a miracle. He was trembling and half out of his mind with need as it was.  
  
He spent a little while longer stretching him open, calling to mind Roy’s ministrations on his own body. Ed loved when Roy did it, and until they started sleeping together, he never would have  _believed_  just how good a thorough finger-fucking felt. Who knew that being on the giving end almost felt just as good? After what seemed like ages, Ed pulled out of Roy. He slicked more lube over his heretofore neglected cock and moved into position. He took another deep breath and tried to relax; he was a horny, nervous mess and he didn’t want to fuck this up. He then pressed forward, pushing against Roy’s hole until the tip of his cock eventually breached. Ed spared Roy a quick glance and saw nothing awry, save for the tight set of his jaw. He waited for a moment before pushing harder, slowly burrowing his way in. It was surprisingly easy after the initial resistance, and before Ed knew it, his cock was fully sheathed in bliss.   
  
He was finally inside of Roy. And it felt absolutely amazing.  
  
Planting his hands on either side of Roy’s body, Ed hovered over him and waited, giving them both some much needed time to adjust. “You okay?” he whispered, taking note of the man’s quick, shallow breaths.   
  
Roy opened his eyes. He regarded Ed’s flushed face and flashed him a tired smile. “Yeah. Just… start slowly,” he replied, and wrapped his legs high around Ed’s back, signaling that he was ready.   
  
Ed, who had no idea that Roy was so limber and planned to make good use of this information in the future, nodded. He pulled back and pushed into Roy as gingerly as he could, even as his body screamed at him to do more. He did it again and again and again, and he was eventually gifted with another moan of satisfaction. Feeling inspired, Ed began fucking Roy harder and deeper with each pump of his hips, groaning and mewling so much that one would have thought that  _he_  was the one being fucked. He was beside himself in ecstasy and he wasn’t going to last much longer, but until the inevitable conclusion, damned if he wasn’t going to give Roy everything he had.   
  
He leaned back on his knees and shifted the angle of his thrusting, and when he touched upon Roy’s prostate, Roy’s subdued moaning was subdued no more.   
  
“Right there,” Roy panted, much to Ed’s undoing.   
  
He reached between their bodies and seized his cock, matching Ed stroke for thrust. Ed gawked down at their joined bodies, mesmerized by the hypnotic in and out of his cock as well as the view of Roy, jerking himself off, and what little that was left of his stamina evaporated in an instant.  
  
“… I’m gonna come…”  
  
Ed’s piercing cry rang out in the bedroom as his body erupted, his cock spurting deep inside of Roy’s body. He fell forward, shuddering uncontrollably as Roy’s ass clenched around him and his abdomen was suddenly coated in wetness. It was by far one of the most intense orgasms he had ever had. After awhile, Roy shifted beneath him and Ed cringed as his now flaccid length hit the cool air of the room. Apparently it didn’t matter which side one was on; everything was still a sopping wet mess down there when it was over.   
  
Ed was vaguely aware of a pair of arms pulling him close and encircling him, and as incapable of rational thought as he was, he was still coherent enough to be mildly irked that Roy had beat him to the punch. This was his big moment after all; he should have been the one doing all the holding, seeing as how he was the one who had done all the fucking, and he would be sure to complain about it later, once he was capable of moving. Or speaking. Or much of anything else that required some manner of motion.  
  
But for now, this… nuzzling against Roy’s chest while trying not to pass out… this was nice, too.   
  
“Was it everything you hoped it would be?” Roy asked, possessively curling his leg around the back of Ed’s thigh.  
  
“Mmm.”  
  
“Are you still thinking about breaking up?”  
  
“Mmn.”  
  
“Good.”  
  
Minutes passed. They probably could have remained there longer, with Roy gladly bearing the weight of Ed’s automail, if not for the persistent grumbling of the teen’s empty stomach. What could he say? Good sex always had that effect on him.  
  
“I’m hungry,” Ed mumbled, stating the obvious.  
  
Roy chuckled softly. “I noticed… What would you like?”  
  
It was a simple enough question, really, but hearing it brought a smile to Ed’s face all the same as it marked the first time that Roy had ever yielded any sort of decision to him. Maybe it was just the afterglow talking or maybe, just maybe, his words had finally broken through the man’s thick skull.  
  
Either way, it was a step in the right direction.


End file.
